Of Flesh And Blood
by Osama Care
Summary: When Percy loses his special one and goes missing intentionally, who can find him and pull him out of the pit of darkness? Rated M for language and possible lemons later on. First Fanfiction I'm writing so reviews are appreciated. Possible pairings:PercyX Reyna, Thalia, Zoe Please review on anything you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_(A/N) This is my first fan fiction guys, so I would like to apologize in advance if I don't do the greatest job with the whole writing thing. Comment and criticize as you wish, but flames will be used the increase my CPS in Cookie Clicker. I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else, though it was on my wish list for Christmas. ;)_

**Reyna**

We've been searching for him. For weeks upon weeks. I swear, it's like he just lives to piss me off. But, I suppose it's justified, what with all the bullshit he's been through. I've sent innumerable hunts to find him, my best scouters and trackers. But, it's like he just disappeared off the face of the Earth. The gods, and the Greeks are searching too. Even with all these resources, he still eludes us. No one is sure if he is hiding or dead or whatever, but **I** sure believe that he's alive and well, at least, that's what I want to believe.

**Percy**

Wandering through the forest at night used to be dangerous, even for a demigod with years of experience. I just don't give a shit anymore, though. The monsters don't mind, I just seem invisible to them now. That sure would have been handy when Annabeth and I were in fucking Tartarus, where I lost her. We were so gods damn close too.

_Flashback_

The Doors of Death had just closed and Annabeth and I struggled to keep them that way. The mere twelve minutes seemed endless, like the universe decided to troll them at the end, "NOPE! Can't let you win after you've worked so hard, can we?," I'd imagine it saying. I bet the Fates are just laughing at their impossible journey. Suddenly the elevator stopped. Assuming we were there, finally there, she sat down and relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages. We waited, but the doors didn't open. Did Bob not hold the up button long enough? Were they stuck here, in this somewhat roomy, yet cramped box forever? Or was it as simple as opening the doors by themselves? Neither wanted to risk it, having come so far, and just throwing it all in the trash. So we sat on the dusty floor, silently praying to the gods to save, or at least help them.

"Wonderful weather we're having." I prodded to break the silence.

"Oh shut up, and just hold me."

"Gladly."

We must have fallen asleep, because a loud smash jarred us to alertness. I jump up, crouching over Annabeth as a dark figure with smoke drifting off him walked towards us. Immediately, I felt drowsy again, and I bet she did too, but before blacking out, I catch a glimpse of a beautiful, pail, woman and six bronze jars, similar to the one I saw Nico in while he was being held as bait by the giants. I think of how I made Nico promise to lead the other five in the prophecy to the mortal side of the Doors of Death, and how I really just told each of them to walk into a heavily armed and well protected portal with no help other than the five mere, albeit very powerful demigods, accompanying them. Last thought, was of Annabeth, and how I had failed her and everyone else.

_(A/N) Alright, What'd you guys think? Too short? Too much? Update? Horrible Idea? I know it's not much of a plot now but I promise I got some twists up my virtual sleeves. I would assume you know who the woman and the dark figure is from the House of Hades and if not, YOU'RE NOT A TRUE PERCY JACKSON FAN! Jk. Update tomorrow if I get positive reviews. -Out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(A/N) I would like to apologize for the first chapter, as it was a much shorter than I would like it, but it was only a uhh...let's call it a sample, to gauge your opinions and for the second being a few days late. I promise later chapters will be at least a thousand or more. So, without further ado, the story._

**Percy**

_Still in flashback..._

I woke up on a cold, rough surface. Probably stone. Seeing Annabeth lying next to me jolted me back to reality and was a better stimulant than any drug on Earth. Her shallow breathing was the only sign that she hadn't died. Rage replaced confusion, and my vision started reddening, whoever did this would pay. However, remembering the incident and replaying the scenes in my mind, I took in my surroundings. We appeared to be on a daïs of some sort, raised above the ground about a few feet.

"Ahhh... the great _Percy Jackson_ finally awakes," a voice spoke, practically spatting my name.

Searching for the source of the words, a woman appeared at the spot I was looking at before I blinked.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIENDS?! LET THEM GO!"

"My, my, not even past the introduction, and we're already getting to demands. Don't worry, your friends are being very well taken care of. _I _think they quite enjoy the _spacious _housing they've been given," the woman said, gesturing to the bronze jars sitting at the base of the daïs. "Back to names, I am Pasiphaë, immortal daughter of Helios, master sorceress, remaker of the Labyrinth, and slayer of _Percy Jackson."_

"Okay, crazy lady, let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. I'm not dead and Gaea is still out there, so if we could wait until I put her to sleep, that'd be nice."

"CRAZY? I'm the crazy one. You're leading your friends on a suicide mission to kill Mother Earth, so if anyone here is crazy, it is you! Mother needs the blood of two demigod sacrifices to awake fully and reclaim her throne, and I shall have the glory doing killing all-"

"Yeah, yeah, kill all the demigods, torture the gods, rule the world, can we move on to the fighting part?"

"So eager to die I see. Sadly, I can not enforce your death, but someone will be with you very soon," she said, smiling a sick, sadistic face at me before leaving with a whirl of wind.

After the witch lady left, I wheeled around and kneeled down next to Annabeth. Turning her body over, I lifted her head a bit and softly called her name, hoping she would regain consciousness. Her pale eyelids fluttered open and she quietly whispered, "Was I drooling while I was asleep?"

Chuckling to myself, I joked, "No, nothing embarrassing if you don't count snoring loud enough to wake me." She started coughing, the spasms shook through her entire body and she sank into my arms. Praying like I never had before to any god I could think of, that she didn't die and just fainted, I stood up and picked Annabeth up with me. Carrying her down the dais, I set her in a sitting position at the base and went to look at the bronze jars. Almost exactly like the one Nico was held in, but with crude holes poked in the lids. One by one, I tried to pry them open to no avail. I was about to try again, when a soft voice spoke behind me.

"You should really save all that energy for me, you know."

I whirled around, and found myself face to veil with a pile of dirt. Now, mind you, a well sculpted pile of dirt in the figure of a woman, but still a pile of dirt. She had a veil, as mentioned, made of dust, swirling around her face and wore a cloak of shifting soil. "Gaea," I whispered.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, as if it were one friend finally meeting another after a long time.

"Guess you're here to kill me now, huh?"

"Not quite kill. Consider it a great honor, you and your little girlfriend sitting over there, sacrifices to wake me,the almighty Gaea."

"What, you want me to bow down to you? Thank you for killing me and everyone I love? Sorry, not sorry. Not in a million years."

"Fine. If you won't comply and see reason, I guess we will have to resort to violence," she said somewhat disappointed.

I guess fighting wasn't really a strong point for Gaea, as she sank back into the ground, and replacing her form were two giants. The smokey one, from the Doors of Death, and a shorter one, with dreadlocks and what looked like...bones (? and gross) in his hair. Getting a better look at the giant I met at the elevator, he seemed to be completely encased in darkness, even in the brightness of day. (Twilight, really.) Wearing only what I can assume is Stygian armor, only his eyes stood out from the mass of shadows before me. The other one..., the smaller one, wore bronze amor with flame designs etched into it. Both had lizard-looking legs and claws on their feet. Still, although he wasn't as tall as his Gigantes counterpart (Enceladus and Clytius are not siblings contrary to what some may believe) two 20-feet plus tall lizard looking creeps standing in front of you, staring you down is always scary. The stubby one spoke first.

"I am ENCELADUS, Bane of Athena," he boomed.

"_I am Clytius, Bane of Hecate," _he said again in a deeper voice?

"Ah! Cly, you gotta fucking stop doing that. It's fucking wierd," and again?

"It's not my fault I was born without a voice and have to possess things to talk."

This is just creepy now. I raked my mind for whatever now important, vital to life tidbit of information that is casually spouted out by Annabeth. Clytius, Clytius...oh! He got set on fire by Hecate. So he's vulnerable to fire. Sadly, our human torch is sealed in a, I assume, locked jar. Expecting him to be good at magic was probably a good guess. Jarring me out of my thoughts was the screech of an eagle. Or a griffon. I can never tell the difference. I heard someone yell my name, "PERCY!" I look up to see formations of warships, similar to the Argo II, flying towards us.

"YES," Enceladus bellowed, "Mother promised us death and death we shall spread. Starting with you and your pitiful girlfriend!"

_(A/N) Ha! Left you with a cliffy. Sorry for the late update, what with Algebra, my girlfriend, tennis, pets, and writer's block, I could hardly make this chapter work out. I'm sorry if this part is a little to fast or if this flashback takes three chapters, but, what can I say, CAN'T BE CONTAINED! The pairings will be decided later through a poll, but I'm pretty sure I'm picking Reyna. We'll see. C__liché__ ending, as always: Rate and Review. -Out_


End file.
